pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Miror B. (Pokémon Tales)
Miror B. is a character from the Pokémon Tales franchise, debuting in Pokémon Tales: Orre. He originally appeared as a villain part of Cipher, though later reforms and joins the main heroes. He later returns in Pokémon Tales: N. Appearance His first appearance is based off his appearance in the game Pokémon Colosseum. His second appearance is based off his appearance in the game Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness. Personality Miror B. is an eccentric dancer. He loves to dance and gets upset when anyone interrupts him. He speaks in a speech pattern that elongates his sentences, such as "Who, I say, who are you?" He controlled Pyrite Town to distribute Shadow Pokémon, but preferred to spend his time dancing. He was originally a dancer at the Krabby Bar in Gateon Port, and was recruited into Cipher due to his strength. Despite being a part of Cipher, he was never a malicious member. This lack of malice is what led Ian to tell him about the Police trap so he could avoid it. Miror B. honored this by desiring to repay the debt, and joined the heroes in their battle against Cipher. He reappeared again in Unova, where he now known as the Wandering dancer. He still reveres Ian for saving him, calling him and the other trainers who he fought with the "young masters." Pokémon On Hand Unknown Location Appearances Pokémon Tales: Orre * Vs. Shadow Sudowoodo * Vs. Shadow Nosepass * Vs. Shadow Altaria * Vs. Shadow Steelix * Vs. Shadow Raichu Pokémon Tales: N * Vs. Foongus * Vs. Venipede * Vs. Minccino * Vs. Emolga * Vs. Pawniard * Vs. Duosion * Vs. Maractus * Vs. Bouffalant * Vs. Casey * Vs. Dewott Pokémon Tales: Plasma * Vs. Alder * Vs. Meloetta * Vs. Mandibuzz * Vs. Archen * Vs. Cynthia * Vs. Samurott Achievements Don Battle Tournament * Top 8 (Vs. Pawniard) Pokémon Musical Competition * Didn't Place (Vs. Maractus) Shopping Mall 9 Tournament * Top 16 (Vs. Casey) Junior World Cup * Top 16 (in Vs. Samurott) Trivia * Miror B. is based off a character that appeared in the games Pokémon Colosseum and Pokémon XD. * Miror B. is one of my favorite characters from the games, and therefore has a prominent role. * Miror B. leaving Cipher is based off him leaving the group between the two games he appears in. ** Him joining the heroes is to keep him in the story. * Miror B. nicknames all his Pokémon. He is the first character to debut in the main series to do this, as all major characters to nickname their Pokémon before him debuted in spin off series. * Miror B. has several unique catchphrases that are associated with him. ** "Let the music play!" is said before he turns his dance music on. This line stems directly from the games. *** Whenever he says this, there is a link to a Youtube file with the appropriate song. ** "Miror B. is in the house, y'all!" is his declaration of his arrival. This is an original catchphrase. ** "Oh, OW!" is his line when he gets excited or impressed, usually used in battle. This is an original catchphrase. ** "I say" is part of his usual speech pattern, inserted after he's started a sentence then he repeats what occurred before the line. This speech pattern was inspired by the Looney Tunes character Foghorn Leghorn. Category:Characters Category:Trainers Category:Humans Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokemon Tales characters Category:Villains Category:Former Villains